Time Warp
by demonkitty21
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester's children have been kept in the dark until a shtriga attacked Dean's youngest son. Older daughter Cassandra stepped up and fought it and wounded it and now wants to hunt. What adventures will they go through? And what happens when Castiel sends them back in time to keep them safe from the ultimate evil?
1. Chapter 1

Time warp

Many years have passed since Dean and Sam saved the world and have settled down as much as the Winchester boys can. Both Sam and Dean have married and have had children. Even though they didn't want their life to pass down to their children, destiny sometimes has different plans. They wanted their children to be prepared and now it looks like they were right.

I do not own Supernatural or its canon characters. I am simply a huge fan.

Our story begins 20 years after they defeated the Leviathans. Dean works as a mechanic restoring classic cars and Sam has completed his schooling and became a successful lawyer. They never gave up hunting...

Chapter 1: Beginning

Our story begins..

"Cassie, hurry up. We are going to be late for school. Shouted Bethany. A grumble came from the bathroom. "I'm coming dammit. School isn't far away." The oldest of Dean's daughters were Cassandra Mary and Bethany Samantha Winchester. He had 5 children in all varying in ages between 18 years and 6 months old. Cassandra 18, was the eldest and most like her father. Brown hair and green eyes, rebellious and stubborn but ferociously loyal to the ones she loved. Had a penchant for classic rock and liked to tinker with cars. She was good in school, got good grades. But she wanted to be a hunter, but had a lot to prove to her dad. He didn't want her involved but his daughter is a true Winchester and persevered and started going on a few hunts. Bethany 16, was quiet and unassuming. She was a good hunter, found the information needed to take the monsters out. Bethany wanted to finish high school and go on to attend college. Reason the oldest daughters became hunters is a shtriga attacked their baby brother one night. It was feeding and Cassie hurt it grievously by shooting it with iron buckshot. She confronted her father about everything because weeks before she had found her biological grandfather John Winchester's journal. Everything that didn't make sense before fit, the salt in the doorways, her dad and uncle's tattoos. She told him she wished that her father had prepared them for the world of monsters, only reason she knew about the iron buckshot was from reading her grandfather's journal. When her father refused to let her join the "family business" she threatened to move out, she was 18 and was legally an adult. Rather than see his oldest daughter go off half cocked untrained and ignorant of things she needed to know to survive, he relented on the stipulation that Sam, "Grandpa" Bobby and him would teach her and prepare her. Silently he hoped that by swamping her with hunter homework she would give it up but she had a natural knack for it much to his consternation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Craziness

I don't own Supernatural or its canon characters.

"What are the wendigo's weaknesses?" Dean asked his daughter. "Fire, the Colt. Possibly even an angel blade, and holy fire." Cassandra answered. Dean grudgingly nodded and walked out of the room to talk to Sam, Bobby and his very irritated wife Bonnie. He sat down and said, "Well she has passed every exam, got every monster ever written about. Even the rare ones like the Grigori. I have run out of ideas to keep her out of hunting." Bobby cleared his throat, "Well Dean, the only thing we can do is take her on cases. She has her mind made up. We don't want her to hunt alone, then make her go with us as a team.! Maybe she will lose taste for it once she sees how bad it can get." Bonnie sighed, "As much as I hate the thought of our 18 year old daughter hunting, Bobby is right. I will take her with me, there is a report of a rugaru in Louisiana not far from here." With that statement Bonnie stood up and sent into the room where Cassie was, and a few minutes later you could hear a whoop of triumph of jubilation and Cassie came into the room and hugged her father, uncle and the man who was the closest thing she had to a grandfather. "You won't regret it, Daddy." She said looking up at her father. Dean cleared his throat and coughed, "I sure hope so. I never wanted you kids in this, I still hunt so you didn't have to." Bonnie clapped her daughter on the shoulder. "We will be leaving at dawn, so I will fix everyone's favorite food and you better get a good night's sleep. If you don't wake up, I will leave you behind." Cassie looked like her parents had given her the best Christmas present in the world.

After dinner that consisted of cheeseburgers, French fries and coconut cream pie the Winchester's ate in a rather comfortable silence. When Castiel suddenly appeared in the room looking upset. "I need Dean and Sam to come with me to talk about a pressing issue." Sam and Dean stood up and walked with Castiel into the next room. "There is a new threat to our existence. This thing resists angel blades, even Lucifer is scared of it. I need to look at your books of lore to even begin to be able to fight this thing. It is like Angels and Demons, able to possess a vessel. Angel blades don't work on it." The earth shook, and a tall man appeared. He scowled, "You and the other Angels aren't thinking of killing me are you?" Castiel used his powers to move Sam and Dean's entire family to another location. The family looked worried and talked to Castiel and he raised his voice, "Everyone shut up for a moment. He will find us in a few minutes. Might have an hour at most." Dean and Sam spoke to him. "Our family is in danger. You expect us to help you in this fight so you need to insure their safety!" Castiel paced back and forth for a moment and turned to them and said, "The only way that could keep them safe is to send them back in time. I will send them to the time before I took in the souls. The oldest children overheard and protested. "You can't do that! We can help! You can't separate us!" Dean shouted, "We can't fight this thing if we are worried about you. We are your parents and you will do what we say. Cassandra and Sam's daughter, Megan who was also 18 told him, "We aren't children!" Sam spoke up, "So you expect Cas to send your baby siblings back in time with no one to watch over them?" That statement made them fall silent. "This will take alot of power, but I will send them now. I will make sure they have the means to blend in and to provide for themselves until I can return them" Castiel said. The wind started to blow and the children gathered around him. "Everyone hold on!" Lightning struck the ground and Cassie and the others saw the wind encircle them and she shouted, "I love you all!" Her parents and Aunt and Uncle as well as Castiel shouted back that they loved them all and everything changed.

They were in a different location. Cassandra called to the older children, her sisters Bethany and Anna, her cousins Megan and Robert. Anna was the same age was Robert, both 17. "We are on our own. We have to figure out a way to help our parents. But we also have to take care of each other." Said Cassie. She looked over at the younger Winchester's, Baby John, "Baby John needs diapers, formula, clothes, Castiel said we would have the means to take care of ourselves. Check your pockets and wallets. There might be something in them." Cassie, Bethany, Anna, Megan, and Robert found that they had money, ID cards, credit cards and a note from Castiel stating: "Children, here is enough finances and identification cards to see you through. Uncle Cas loves you. Be safe." The Winchester children looked at each other and commented, "There is enough money here for us to make it for 6 months, more if we aren't wasteful. Well, let's get walking to civilization." They walked in silence taking care that the younger children had frequent rest stops. They reached a road and found a van with a note from Cas, saying "I know you will need this." The older children grinned, relieved that the rate and safety of their travel had been improved. Cassandra checked the interior, making sure things were safe before they climbed in. "Hey guys, I was thinking... Do you want to get a motel room or try to get an apartment or something?" Robert frowned,"We don't know how long we will be here. Let's find a motel for now and find something more permanent from there."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural canon characters are not mine. Please review.

The children drove to a hotel and checked in. Samantha chose one that had Wifi so they would be able to do some research on their time and be able to blend in. Rented two rooms side by side. Gave the clerk the story that they were going to a family reunion. Cassie made sure everyone was safely inside before she left to go to the store to get supplies for Baby John: diapers, wipes, car seat, playpen, formula, bottles and clothes. She didn't know how long they would be trapped in the past so she wanted to be prepared. After checking out she stopped at Chinese restaurant that looked like it would have decent food. She made sure to get a variety and drive back to the hotel. The family was glad to see her and they happily ate. Cassandra looked to her older family members and said, "Okay, family meeting." The teen-agers sat on the floor in a circle while the smaller children watched TV specifically set to Nick Jr. Megan, Robert, Anna and Bethany listened to Cassandra as she said, "Guys, like we might be stuck here for awhile. I am thinking that it would be the best idea to look for a small place and somehow get our hands on a few weapons to defend ourselves if we have to. Everyone in favor say aye. We are all old enough to make decisions and I could use the input of ideas. We have Elena, John and Dinah to think about." The older Winchesters thought about it and Robert said, "All in favor of finding a semi permanent place say aye." The vote was unanimous. They would start looking for a temporary home as soon as possible. Cassandra and Megan drove back to town to get the classified ads and to do some shopping for supper. They chose food that could be microwaved in the hotel room and easily disposed so management didn't notice. As they ate they looked over their resources and compared what they had to choose from the ads. They found a 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom trailer for 600 dollars a month with a 550 security deposit. They decided that it would work. They called the number with the story that their mom and dad were away on business and told them to call places to rent. The owner said that they would let them look it over and take pictures to show their "parents" so Cassandra and Robert drove the couple of miles outside of town to look it over and decide if it would work for them. They took pictures and sent it to an email to their "parents" and waited for Bethany to respond that they would take it and give their new landlords 3 months rent in advance. When they did that, the older woman talked to her husband in low tones and came back to say, "Because you gave us 1,800 dollars we will take off the deposit and help you kids by keeping the electric and water bills in our names and you simply pay us back." Robbie and Cassie exchanged looks and happily agreed. They drove back to the hotel and checked out and gathered up the few belongings and went back and dropped off the majority of their group. Cassandra and Robert then looked for the nearest Goodwill and bought beds for the family. Bunk beds and a few folding chairs and table. Before they checked out Robbie thought of something and said,"I think we forgot to get blankets and pillows. " Cassie handed him the credit card and quickly selected a few things, and thought she would have to bring the family back to choose a few items of clothes, it was spring but who knew how long they would be here?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the canon Supernatural story or it's canon characters.

Cassie and the other children waited. They hoped that in a few weeks to a couple of months that Castiel would bring them back to their time. But as the cash money dwindled, the older members decided to try to make the money stretch by getting at least 2 of the elder Winchester children employment. Robert and Cassie secured jobs, Robert as an apprentice mechanic and Cassie got a waitressing job.

One night, after work Cassie was outside looking at stars when Robert walked up to her and said, "Hey, my boss gave me this." In his hand he was holding a bottle of cheerwine, Cassie grinned because of the memory it brought her, "Remember when Dad and Uncle Sam took us to the Lexington BBQ festival? They brought us this soda and all the BBQ sandwiches we could eat?" Robert nodded, "Yeah...I remember. Cas, when do you think we will get back to our time? What if?.." "Don't say it. They will make it and send for us. We just got to hold on until they can. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I bought a katana and machete at a yard sale. 60 dollars for both of them. At least now we have something to defend ourselves with if something ever happens. Sucks being under 21, can't get a gun." Cassandra said. Robert shook his head and laughed. "Come on. Bethany has supper ready." They walked inside and enjoyed the time of peace and quiet. And went to bed after supper was eaten and dishes washed and dried.

A few weeks after that, Cassie was at work when she received a shock. She walked up to a table, and was astonished to see younger versions of her father and uncle. She quickly recovered and said, "How can I take your order? We have double cheeseburgers and potato wedges on special 2 for 5 dollars." Dean and Sam exchanged looks and agreed, along with 2 glasses of Pepsi. She brought their orders and stepped in the bathroom. She washed her face and thought that she and the others had to be careful not to disrupt the time continuum by letting them know who they were. She busied herself with serving other customers and checked on Sam and Dean to make sure their drinks were refilled and they ate and left a good tip.

After work, she went home to discover that the washing machine broke and she needed to wash her uniform so she washed a few loads of clothes that were absolutely needed and packed up Elena, Dinah and baby John she brought Megan to give Bethany a break and drove to the laundromat. As she unloaded the laundry, Elena and Dinah squealed for joy and happiness because they saw Sam and Dean in the laundromat. Before either Megan or Cassandra could stop them they ran to them calling them Daddy and telling them how happy they were to see them. Cassandra tried damage control, "I am so sorry, they have you mixed up. Guys this isn't Daddy." Dinah looked at Cassie and said looking at Sam. "You are Sam Winchester, Daddy don't you know me? Please remember! What did the bad things do? Please Daddy!" Dean looked at Cassandra and said, "Kid, I don't know what's going on but you better start talking." Cassandra knew that there was no getting around this, so she said "Let's go someplace else to talk. I doubt you are going to believe me." They left and went back home with Sam and Dean following. When they pulled in their driveway, they got out of their vehicles. Dean acting like the typical way he did, threw holy water in Cassandra's face. Cassie laughed, "Okay, bring the silver and iron to prove that I am not a shapeshifter or other monster so I can get to explaining... Dad." Dean handed her a silver blade and she scored it across her palm. Sam handed her an iron poker. Cassie sighed, "Okay. To get to the point... We are from the future and we are your kids. Bethany, Dinah, John, Anna and me belong to you, Dean. And Megan, Robert and Dinah belong to you Uncle Sam." Sam and Dean looked at each other in disbelief. Cas looked down at her feet for moment and said, "If you would come inside and sit down, I will try to explain in detail everything else." With that, she turned and walked up to the front door and looked back, "Elena! Dinah! Come on!" Megan held baby John and ushered in every one else. Megan said while putting John in the playpen, "Guys, go watch TV. Grownups need to talk." They whined a little saying that they were big enough to stay and Cassie spoke up, "Quit talking back and get!" With that they hurried up. She sighed and opened the fridge and pulled out a pie and a jug of milk. Dean and Sam watched her while she put slices of pie on plates and poured milk. The handed them each a slice and cup of milk and sat down and looked at them. "Well, the simplest explanation I can give is that Castiel sent us back in time to keep us safe. He was supposed to come back to get us but we have been stuck here for 4 months." Dean looked at her and said, "Safe from what?" "I don't know." Cassandra answered taking a drink of milk. "What do you mean you don't know?" Dean said. "Cassandra slammed her glass down and said angrily, "Listen here, Dad. You didn't raise any of us to be hunters. I only found out about this crap because I read my grandfather's journal. All I know is that we were sitting down having dinner and Uncle Cas, who turns out is a freaking angel comes to dinner and the thing shows up and Cas damn teleports our entire family to a field telling us our entire family is in danger. He sent us back her to keep us safe. That's all I know." Sam chuckled a little, because of the look on Dean's face. She stood up and slammed her napkin on the table and said, "Now eat the damn pie. I made it yesterday. It's custard." Sam and Dean picked up their forks and tasted it. Dean looked up and said trying to be a little nicer, "It's good." Cas smiled a little, "Mom taught me the recipe." Dean thought a moment while he chewed and asked, "Who's Mom?" Cassandra shook her finger, "No can do. I don't know if telling you anything else could damage the timeline. The names of our moms and other things like that are need to know only. I might have only been a hunter for a short time but I was taught by the best." Sam asked a question, "Who?" She looked at him, "Who do you think? Hunters don't exactly have a college. You, Dad, Mom and Bobby." Sam stood up and put his empty plate and glass in the sink, and asked, "You said that you weren't raised a hunter. How exactly did you find out?" Cassie thought about it for a moment, "Well, I was helping Mom clean out the Attic and I found an old journal. I didn't let Mom see that I found it. I read it. Researched online and came to the conclusion that it wasn't crazy. Good thing too, because Baby John would probably be dead if I hadn't."


End file.
